


Amgir-ma

by CatiZza



Series: Караул Смерти. Апокрифы. [4]
Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Adolescent Feelings, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Pre-Canon, Sweet, The Author Regrets Nothing, Training
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая преканонная зарисовка о Каррасе, его тренировках и взаимоотношениях с наставником.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amgir-ma

Роспись на потолке облупилась и потрескалась. Лиандро коснулся ее пальцами, словно он мог ощутить сейчас шершавую поверхность фрески, и устремился вниз, к самому полу. Там он встал на ноги, и, бесшумно ступая по мраморным плитам, направился по анфиладе дальше. Дойдя до широкого сумрачного зала, освещаемого только тусклыми лампами в нишах, он взмыл вверх, к самому куполу, покрытому мозаикой. Мозаика изображала деяния Первого Призрака еще до того, как он привел свой орден на Окклюдус.

Заглянув в суровое лицо, Лиандро обнаружил, что взгляд у Корцеда Основателя по-отечески мягок, а в уголках глаз и губ — морщинки от частых улыбок.

Неужели он и правда был таким?

Опустившись к полу, Лиандро глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, чувствуя, что ему не хватает воздуха. Хадит предупреждал, что такое может быть, и что бояться этого не нужно. Наоборот, дискомфортные ощущения свидетельствуют о том, что связь с телом не потеряна окончательно.

Сделав несколько медленных и глубоких вдохов, Лиандро пошел вперед. В полутемных коридорах было холодно, и тени на стенах колыхались, словно их отбрасывали ветки деревьев, трепещущие на ветру.

Лиандро направился дальше по коридору, то и дело оглядываясь на стены. Рядом с ним что-то двигалось, словно его собственная тень.

Но у него не было тени.

Лиандро остановился, тень не успела повторить его движение, и спустя мгновение замерла напротив. И потянула руки. Темные тонкие пальцы, нечеловечески длинные, выступили из стены, следом показались длинные и тонкие руки, гнущиеся так, словно в них не было костей.

_Не бойся. Все, что ей нужно — твой страх._

Лиандро зашептал литанию, и, сосредоточив силу в кулаке, ударил в центр тени, не обращая внимания на тянущиеся к его шее пальцы. Кулак словно угодил в мох, тень всколыхнулась и зашипела, руки втянулись обратно, и тень метнулась в сторону. Под пальцами вместо мха обнаружился шершавый камень стен. Костяшки откликнулись болью.

Сзади послышалось шипение, словно на ветру зашелестели мокрые листья. Лиандро обернулся, глядя на шевелящиеся тени. Он насчитал порядка пяти силуэтов, прежде чем сбился со счета, запутавшись в их плясках.

Много. Слишком много.

Почему их так много здесь? Разве мегир не для того отдает свою душу и тело Шарьяксу, чтобы защитить свой орден — и от этого в том числе?

Теней стало больше, от их бешеных танцев кружилась голова. Лиандро отступил на шаг, и, когда из стен снова потянулись руки, бросился прочь, возвращаясь туда, откуда пришел.

Он пересек коридор, зал, пробежал по анфиладе, выскочил в следующий коридор, и, добравшись до лестницы, взмыл вверх, затем устремился вперед, и, влетев в широкий проем, проскочил почти все покои, прежде чем оказался в кабинете, где его дожидалось собственное тело, устроившееся в кресле.

Возвращение оказалось слишком резким, удар вышиб из легких весь воздух, и Лиандро судорожно закашлялся, чувствуя вкус крови на языке, боль в груди и пальцах, и звон в ушах.

— Я говорил тебе, хаджар, не надо делать это так резко, пока у тебя не хватает навыков.

Отдышавшись, Лиандро тяжело сглотнул и поднял глаза. Кордат стоял прямо над ним, скрестив руки на груди.

— Как далеко ты прошел?

— Северный коридор центрального зала, — ответил Лиандро, и снова закашлялся. Проведя руками по лицу, он размазал по нему запекшуюся кровь и коснулся пальцем подживающей ранки между бровями.

— Почему ты вернулся?

— Темные души, _anthe_ [1]. Я столкнулся с ними в коридоре.

— Ты испугался теней, хаджар? — Изуродованная челюсть Кордата искривилась набок, что означало снисходительную улыбку.

— Их было слишком много, _anthe_. Я никогда не видел их в таком количестве раньше.

— Они тоже видят, что ты растешь и набираешь силу, хаджар. Чем ярче будет сиять твоя сила, тем дальше ты будешь виден во тьме. И тем больше темных душ будет слетаться на твой свет. Иди умойся, и мы продолжим.

Лиандро кивнул и поднялся с кресла.

Каждый раз, когда он выпускал свое астральное «я», между его бровей раскрывалась кровоточащая ранка. Это доставляло определенные неудобства, и чем дальше он уходил от своего тела, тем сильнее она кровоточила.

Афион Кордат, месазар ордена и хадит Лиандро, утверждал, что со временем станет проще. Что Лиандро научится соизмерять напряжение и трату сил, и крови будет меньше. Пока же после каждого _amgir-_ _ma,_ «путешествия души», Лиандро приходилось умываться от заливающей его лицо крови. После преобразований, которые проходили все неофиты ордена Призраков Смерти, его кровь начала сворачиваться быстрее, и отмывание запекшейся корки с лица требовало определенных усилий.

С фырканьем умывшись над раковиной, Лиандро поднял глаза, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. Его кожа, постепенно белеющая, приобретала все более светлый оттенок, а и без того краснеющие глаза из-за напряжения покраснели еще сильнее. Нельзя сказать, что до того, как он стал неофитом, Лиандро Каррас блистал красотой, но преобразования сказались на его внешности не лучшим образом. Черты лица заострились, и тонкость, присущая всем сынам Коракса, странно смешалась с мальчишеской угловатостью. Лиандро знал, что со временем он станет таким же, как его хадит — его кожа окончательно побелеет, а глаза превратятся в две рубиновых сферы, в которых стороннему человеку сложно будет что-то рассмотреть. Пока же внешность Лиандро, как и всех юных братьев, оставляла желать лучшего.

Ополоснув лицо, Лиандро провел влажными ладонями по гудящей голове. В свое время он, привыкший к вечно растрепанным волосам, то и дело вылезавшим из тугого пучка, долго не мог свыкнуться с тем, что остаток своей жизни ему придется провести и вовсе без них. Все Призраки Смерти лысели в процессе преобразования.

Вернувшись, Лиандро снова устроился в кресле, всем своим видом являя готовность выполнять указания. Хадит тратил на него свое свободное время поверх ежедневных тренировок, и Лиандро изо всех сил старался не подвести его.

— _Anthe_? — позвал он. Кордат вопросительно поднял левую бровь. Правая из-за пересекшего ее шрама почти не двигалась.

— Почему их так много? — продолжил Лиандро. — Разве мегир не защищает орден?

— Мегир защищает орден от больших угроз, хаджар, справедливо полагая, что с малыми мы справимся сами.

Вспомнив о страхе, который он почувствовал в коридоре, Лиандро пристыженно опустил глаза.

— Ты увидел их впервые, Лиандро. Это нормально, что они заставили тебя испытать душевный трепет. Ты пришел к ним, сомневаясь, и они почувствовали твою неуверенность. Молодые библиарии, имеющие силу и не имеющие опыта — легкая и желанная добыча.

— Я не должен был допускать таких ошибок, _anthe_ , — покачал головой Лиандро. — Я подвел вас.

— Ты полагаешь возможным не совершать ошибок вовсе, мой хаджар? — Кордат хрипло усмехнулся. — Ошибки — то, что помогает нам идти вперед. Каждая ошибка сегодня уберегает нас от ошибки завтра. Я не всегда был месазаром. Когда-то и я, как и ты, сидел вот так, глядя на своего наставника, и так же, как и ты, испытывал жгучий стыд за глупую, как мне тогда казалось, ошибку. Лишь много лет спустя я понял, насколько она оказалась важна. Ты готов попробовать еще раз?

— Да, _anthe,_ — Лиандро с готовностью кивнул, и, поудобнее усевшись в кресле, положил руки на подлокотники и закрыл глаза. Он едва удержался от того, чтобы не вздрогнуть, когда кожу его головы обожгли прикосновения сухих и теплых пальцев хадита.

— Выброси из головы все, Лиандро. Все, чему я тебя учил, все, что ты хочешь знать, все, что заставляет тебя сомневаться, все мысли и все желания, — пальцы легко массировали виски и затылок, словно желая стереть сами воспоминания. — Не думай о том, что можешь меня подвести, не желай отличиться. У тебя есть цель. Иди к ней, не оглядываясь по сторонам. Не бойся отцепиться от своего тела. Оно в надежных руках, с ним не случится ничего, пока ты будешь далеко. Забудь о нем. Иди.

Пальцы прошлись по затылку, пересчитали позвонки на шее, огладили плечи и снова вернулись на виски.

Лиандро прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом и лаской. Страх прошел, стыд исчез, и осталось только ровное и бескрайнее, как успокоившееся море, спокойствие.

Хадит первым начал читать мантру, и Лиандро беззвучно зашептал ее вместе с ним.

Знакомая легкость разлилась по телу, и ему начало казаться, что он вот-вот взлетит. Плечам было тепло — ладони Кордата лежали на них, словно тот оберегал своего хаджара от преждевременного взлета.

_«Вставай»_ , — коснулся висков беззвучный приказ.

Лиандро глубоко вдохнул и встал на ноги — легко, бесшумно, ничего не чувствуя и ничего не слыша вокруг. Он открыл глаза и увидел стоящего перед ним хадита.

— _Anthe?_

На мгновение внутри снова всколыхнулся стыд. Хадит вынужден тратить силы на то, чтобы пойти вместе с ним, потому что он слишком слаб и пуглив, чтобы идти самому. Где-то вдалеке, словно несколькими этажами ниже, послышалось пение. Пели словно на высоком готике, но Лиандро ни слова не понимал. Пение становилось громче, и внутри зашевелилось желание пойти на этот звук.

— Ты слышишь, их, хаджар?

— Да, _anthe_.

— Ты будешь слышать их каждый раз, когда начнешь сомневаться. Они чуют твою слабость и зовут тебя, надеясь, что ты уступишь.

Сомнения внутри были смыты волной ярости. Пение смолкло.

— Ты светишься гневом, Лиандро. Гнев привлекает их сильнее страха. Страх рождает сопротивление, а гнев заставляет потерять голову и броситься на них первому, угодив таким образом в ловушку.

Кордат протянул руку. Лиандро осторожно протянул свою в ответ и сжал его пальцы. Рука у хадита оказалась теплая и живая. Лиандро вспомнил, как не чувствовал под пальцами шершавые фрески, но задуматься не успел — Кордат, держа его за руку, отступил назад, заставляя отойти на несколько шагов от тела. Лиандро обернулся, глядя на сияющие силуэты — его собственное тело сидело в кресле, переливаясь, а светящийся ровным светом силуэт Кордата замер позади него. Лиандро нахмурился. Его энергетический фон нестабилен. Надо будет поработать над этим.

Кордат привлек его ближе, заставляя отвлечься от созерцания и повернуться обратно, и положил руки на его виски, оглаживая.

— Успокойся, хаджар.

Пальцы массировали виски, гладили уши, обрисовывали скулы, и это успокаивало и расслабляло, смывая все ненужные мысли. Кордат наклонился, и его сухие и прохладные губы коснулись лба, затем — того места, где между бровей физического тела Лиандро снова раскрылась ранка.

Пение смолкло, а тени в углах, зашевелившиеся было, успокоились. Лиандро чувствовал себя спокойно и уверенно, ощущая прикосновения хадита столь явно, словно они оба были в материальном мире. Сомнения внутри уступили место пьянящему восторгу от осознания собственной нужности, уверенности и силы.

Ладони Кордата огладили его шею, опустились ниже, на плечи, огладили руки, затем прошлись вдоль тела и скользнули под тунику, гладя бока и спину.

Оба сердца Лиандро стучали так, что он слышал их стук в ушах, и от этого стука становилось странно — он ведь покинул свое тело, почему он чувствует и слышит его?

Кордат обнял его, привлекая к себе, даря нежный, почти отеческий поцелуй в уголок плотно сжатого рта, заставляя расслабить закушенную губу. Лиандро прильнул к нему всем телом, чувствуя тепло и величественную мощь своего наставника. Он приоткрыл губы, чтобы выразить захлестнувшие его чувства, — и, не найдя слов, понял, что хадит услышал его.

И Лиандро услышал его в ответ.

Чужие эмоции и мысли переплетались с собственными, а тела ощущались ярче, словно напоминая о том, что они — не единое целое, они два разных человека, две разных личности.

Лиандро неловко коснулся губами шрама на подбородке наставника, получил поцелуй в ответ, и Кордат, коснувшись губами его виска, негромко велел:

— Достаточно. Возвращайся.

Их разумы раскололись на два, и навалившееся следом чувство одиночества мигом задушило горящий внутри огонь. Лиандро почувствовал себя так, словно рухнул в ледяную воду. Где-то вдалеке снова запели, и он понял, что ему совершенно наплевать на это.

Голоса умолкли.

Лиандро сделал несколько шагов назад, стараясь возвращаться как можно медленнее.

В этот раз дышалось легче, и боли почти не было.

Лиандро повел плечами и понял, что ладони хадита все еще лежат поверх. Словно услышав его мысли, так же ясно, как услышал только что, Кордат убрал руки и потрепал его по голове.

— Полагаю, ты в полной мере ощутил, что пребывание вне тела может быть комфортным, хаджар.

— Да, _anthe_.

— Запомни это чувство комфорта и вспоминай его каждый раз, когда почувствуешь страх. Не обещай, что не будешь его больше чувствовать, — добавил Кордат, заметив, что Лиандро собрался возразить. — Отсутствие страха ведет за собой излишнюю уверенность, а та ведет к ошибкам.

— Я понял, _anthe_.

— Говоря же об остальном, — Кордат обошел кресло и встал напротив Лиандро, так же, как его дух только что стоял над ним, — насколько я смог увидеть, слияние разумов прошло относительно безболезненно?

Лиандро вспомнил об упоительном чувстве единения и не смог сдержать едва заметной улыбки.

— Да, _anthe_.

Кордат кивнул.

— К более глубокому слиянию ты еще не готов, хаджар. Но я обещаю тебе, что, как только ты достигнешь нужного уровня, я научу тебя всему, что умею сам.

— Я благодарен вам за заботу, _anthe_.

— На сегодня занятие закончено, Лиандро. Отдохни как следует перед грядущей тренировкой, и я жду тебя завтра в это же время.

— Да, _anthe_ , — ответил Лиандро, поднимаясь на ноги. — Спасибо.

Он уверенным шагом направился к двери. Кордат проводил его взглядом и, нахмурившись, покачал головой.

_Я сделаю для тебя все, что смогу, мой хаджар. И тогда, я надеюсь, ты сможешь простить меня, узнав, что уготовано тебе в будущем._

**Author's Note:**

> [1] "Anthe" - aналог обращения «сэр» на окклюдском низком готике.


End file.
